Prompt 28: First Kiss
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Hannah and Papyrus have been dating for a year but haven't kissed yet. Will they give each other their first kiss on their anniversary? Tickle story! :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my DeviantArt page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own Hannah.**

* * *

 **Prompt 28: First Kiss  
(Papyrus and Hannah; romantic pairing)**

Hannah stormed from her workplace, tired after a long day and miffed because her ex-boyfriend had the gall to come in and try to act all lovey-dovey and kiss her, but she had put him in his place by kicking him hard in the groin and pushing him into a display of powdered sugar, some of the bags bursting open and falling onto the jerk. Hannah's manager, who knew the boy to be a troublemaker, told him to leave and warned him to not come in again.

Glad to be away from work and that her ex got what he deserved, she continued walking, hardly paying attention to where she was as she just wanted to go home and forget about the day and focus on her week vacation that started the next day. "One week with no work and no seeing my stupid ex-boyfriend," she said to herself.

A car horn honked in a friendly way and she turned to see Papyrus in his sports car and his beaming smile made her instantly smile. "Hannah!" He called out to her, pulling up to the curb and parking the car. "Would you like a ride?"

"Yes, please," she said.

"Come on in!"

At his enthusiastic beckoning, Hannah carefully moved in front of the car and climbed in, buckling up as the tall skeleton put the car into drive and smoothly pulled out into traffic. "Oh, this is exactly what I needed," the young woman said happily.

Papyrus glanced over at her. "Hannah, are you alright? You looked a bit upset before I pulled up," he said, his voice full of concern.

She smiled up at the skeleton she had befriended a year ago. "I just had a long day at work and my ex-boyfriend came in and tried to be all lovey-dovey with me, but I gave him something to think about for that," she said.

"Did he…try anything?"

The tall skeleton had known about her ex because half a year ago, when they had started secretly dating and meeting up for lunch and going to the movies, Hannah had felt it best to let him know that she had been burned by love and betrayed by someone whom she had thought she could trust. Papyrus had listened to her the whole time and when she had finished telling him, he had pulled her into a hug and promised her that he'd never hurt her, break her trust, or bully her. He'd be there for her and he'd listen and if their relationship started to go a little farther than just good friends and go to boyfriend and girlfriend or even deeper than that, he was willing to take it slow and would take it slow for her. The devotion and promise in his voice had stunned her and she had latched onto it, admitting that she liked the sound of that.

It was now a year to the day that they had become boyfriend and girlfriend and Papyrus had been there for Hannah through thick and thin, being the best boyfriend to her and giving her love and support and she had done the same when Sans, Papyrus' older brother, had found out about them dating and the tall skeleton was afraid Hannah would leave him, but she told him she wouldn't and even looked Sans in the eye and told him how great his brother had been to her and that no matter what he said, she wasn't about to leave Papyrus or ditch him because he not only made her happy, he was always there for her and cared about her, something no other man had ever done. When Sans had told her that if she ever hurt his younger brother, he'd come after her, she had told him flat out that she'd rather watch the bloodiest, scariest horror film and have nightmares for weeks than hurt the tall skeleton.

That had been three months ago and Sans had been surprised by her answer, but had agreed to at least hold his judgment on her for a bit. Now, she had earned his trust and he welcomed her as a good friend and a sister, even saying he'd be happy to have her as a sister if she and Papyrus did go so far as to become mates. While Hannah had been a little embarrassed by that statement, she had also been glad to know that he approved of her and Papyrus was also ecstatic when he learned his older brother accepted the young woman too.

She now sighed a little. "He did try to kiss me, but I didn't let him get close enough to do so," she said.

The tall skeleton reached over and gently took her hand, giving a gentle squeeze that she returned. "Hannah, may I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Of course, Papyrus," she said.

He looked a bit pensive before taking a deep breath. "Have you ever been kissed?" He asked softly.

Hannah shook her head. "No," she said. "I haven't had my first kiss yet."

The tall skeleton grew thoughtful and spotted something up ahead and smiled before looking to see if Hannah saw it too, but she was looking the other way. Excited as he just thought of the perfect way to surprise her and make the evening special, Papyrus headed for his house and Hannah smiled. "How did you know I was thinking of spending the week with you and Sans?" She asked.

"Because I remember you saying that you had a week vacation and asked if you could stay with us for the week," he said before they went inside and she went upstairs to her room to change out of her work uniform into jeans and a t-shirt before she went downstairs and paused at hearing music playing before Papyrus surprised her by smoothly sliding up to her and placing his arms around her waist and pulling her into a gentle hug, holding her for a moment before he began gently swaying and she held onto him as they began swaying together and dancing slowly. Smiling, she looked up at the tall skeleton as he looked down at her with a smile. "I was wondering if you'd be alright with ordering pizza?" He asked.

She grinned. "You are a skeleton after my own heart," she said.

"I'd do anything for you, Hannah," he said.

She smiled again and nodded before her grin grew mischievous and her hands moved to his spine. Papyrus sensed this and his eyes grew large, but before he could protest, Hannah began tickling his spine.

He let out a shriek of surprise and squirmed, laughing as she tickled his number one tickle spot before she stopped to allow him to catch his breath. But she then began backing away and quickly ran upstairs with him hot on her heels and arms stretched out with wiggling fingers. Giggling, she quickly escaped to her room and hid in her closet.

Papyrus paused in her room and began searching for her while Hannah hid in her closet, hiding her laughter into her hands as she heard him searching for her before her closet door opened and he gently grabbed her. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed, gently pulling her towards him as she laughed before he began tickling her stomach.

"EEEK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed out, squirming in his arms.

"I've got you, Hannah!" He said with a grin before feeling her tickle his spine again and they held onto each other while tickling each other and trying to get away, which resulted in them stumbling backwards a little until they fell onto Hannah's bed and burst into laughter as they tried to regain their breath and grinned happily before Papyrus lifted up his head and went to move off of Hannah when he realized she was trapped under him. She noticed it too, but smiled up at him.

"Guess you did get me," she said, making him feel relieved that she didn't take offense or feel uncomfortable with their position.

The tall skeleton then glanced down at Hannah's mouth and swallowed hard before deciding to ask her before he acted. "Hannah?" He asked softly.

"Yes, Papyrus?" She said, curiously looking up at him.

He carefully got off her and stood to his feet before gently pulling her up to her feet and holding her close. "May I…give you your first kiss?" He asked.

Hannah was surprised, but then felt touched that her boyfriend had asked her and that he wanted to give her a kiss, but wanted to know if she was okay with it. She smiled. "I have been wondering if that question was going to come up after you had asked me if I had ever been kissed," she admitted before looking curious. "Have you had your first kiss?"

He blushed a bit, his now-orange face making the young woman smile. "No, I haven't," he admitted before looking nervous. "I hope I do this right."

She smiled. "You've done everything else right," she said. "But…the only way to kiss right is to do it."

Papyrus smiled at her and gently tilted her face upward with a gentle hand, that hand gently holding her head in place as he gently pressed his mouth to her mouth. Hannah sagged in his arms as the sweetness of the kiss and the love behind it made her feel a little dizzy, but made her feel wonderful too. After a bit, they gently parted and the young woman held onto the tall skeleton and took a few deep breaths to catch her breath before opening her eyes and smiled up at him. "And that…is the best first kiss ever," she said to him.

Beaming at her, Papyrus hugged her. "You…You really enjoyed it?" He asked.

She nodded. "And you?" She asked.

He looked a bit bashful. "I want to kiss you again," he said honestly.

Hannah grinned. "I feel the same way," she said before gently pulling his head down a little so that she could kiss him. To assist her, Papyrus lifted her up into his arms and held her closer as they continued to kiss for a bit, each kiss as electric and loving as their very first kiss together on their anniversary.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
